Cast
This is a list of voice actresses and actors, or cast who have voiced characters in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Please only list verifiable entries, and put speculative entries in notes or in the comments section. The list is sorted by surname, then by character name. The credit is for speaking voices, or singing voices if noted in parentheses. Season and episode tags are specified for any character that has more than one voice actor (when appearing more than once) or when there is no identifying name. Please do not use sites like IMDb as sources. For verification, every page linked to for a character listed here should contain a reference for the voice if it is not listed in episode credits. __TOC__ English *Rena Anakwe: Sapphire Shores *Ashleigh Ball: Applejack (speaking, singing), Apple Dumpling, Apple Rose, Crystal Pony (S03E12), "Male Applejack", Nurse Redheart (S01E04), Rainbow Dash (speaking, singing), Salespony (S03E13), the buffalo that says "If you say so, Spike. Catch ya later, bro," two of the nurses, one of the background dragons in Dragon Quest *Kathleen Barr: "Lucy Packard" (S01E16), Queen Chrysalis (speaking, singing), Trixie *Garry Chalk: Fido *Shannon Chan-Kent: Pinkie Pie (singing), "Roma" (S03E04), Silver Spoon *Choirs (all singing credits only): **anonymous choir: "The Heart Carol", "The Flim Flam Brothers", "Smile Song" **The Cypress Singers: "At the Gala" **University of British Columbia: "Raise This Barn" *Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle (speaking, singing season 4 onward) *Richard Ian Cox: Snails *Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom (speaking, singing), Sweetie Belle (singing, seasons 1-3) *Brenda Crichlow: Zecora *Michael Daingerfield: Braeburn (S01E21) *Trevor Devall: Announcer (S02E22), Fancy Pants, Hoity Toity, Iron Will, Thunderlane, "Vance Van Vendington" *Patricia Drake: Ms. Peachbottom *Brian Drummond: Ahuizotl, Caramel (S01E26), Dr. Hooves (S01E12), "Dumb-Bell" (colt), Filthy Rich, "Fuzzy Slippers", "Hippocrates", Lucky Clover (S01E26), Mr. Cake, Noteworthy, Sheriff Silverstar, Train Conductor (S03E12), Uncle Orange *Brynna Drummond: Babs Seed *Kazumi Evans: Rarity (singing) *Andrew Francis: Crystal Pony, Crystal Pony #4, Lucky Clover (S02E25), royal guard (S03E01), Shining Armor *Maryke Hendrikse: Gilda *Matt Hill: thin purple teenage dragon, Soarin *Britt Irvin: Lightning Dust *Terry Klassen: S03E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1 *John de Lancie: Discord *Andrea Libman: Apple Leaves, "Cadet #1" (S03E07), Daisy (S02E08), Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie (speaking, occasionally singing), Pinkie Pie's imaginary friends, Pumpkin Cake, "Spectator #2" (S03E04), Twinkleshine (S02E25) *Erin Mathews: Little Strongheart *Blu Mankuma: "Flutterguy" *Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance (speaking, singing) *Scott McNeil: Chief Thunderhooves, Flam (speaking, singing) *Kelly Metzger: Spitfire (all but S01E16) *Jim Miller: King Sombra *Peter New: "All Aboard", "Atlas", Big McIntosh, Caramel (S02E15), "Doctor Stable", Half Baked Apple, Jet Set, Magnum *Richard Newman: Cranky Doodle Donkey *Mark Oliver: Gustave le Grand *Nicole Oliver: Cheerilee, Crystal Pony #1, Princess Celestia (speaking, singing), Spitfire (S01E16), Twinkleshine (S01E01, first line) *Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo (speaking, singing) *Jan Rabson: Mulia Mild *Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle (singing) *Veena Sood: Ms. Harshwhinny *Tabitha St. Germain: Auntie Applesauce, "Cadet #2", Crystal Pony #2, Derpy (S02E14), Dr. Hooves (Pegasus, S01E16), female voice (S03E12), Granny Smith (speaking, singing), Gravy Boat (S03E10; also listed in credits of S03E12 on DVD), Meadow Song (Pegasus, S01E16), Mrs. Cake, The Olden Pony, "Pearl", Photo Finish, "Pony #1" (S03E06), Pound Cake, Princess Luna, Rainbowshine (S01E16), Rarity, Shoeshine (S02E11), Twinkleshine (S01E01, third line), Wild Fire *Chantal Strand: Diamond Tiara, "Spectator #1" (S03E04) *Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle *Jayson Thiessen: Professor Bill Neigh, royal guards (S01E22, S02E20), "Snowflake", "Vigilance" *Lee Tockar: "Beaver Foreman" (S03E05), "Shopkeeper", Snips, Steven Magnet *Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry, Garble, Joe, Prince Blueblood *Samuel Vincent: Flim (speaking, singing) *Cathy Weseluck: Amethyst Star (S02E08), "Berry Pinch" (S02E23), Cherry Berry (S02E04), Cloudchaser (S02E22), Crystal Pony #3, Flitter (S02E22), Laughing Pony (S03E13), "Librarian", "Little Pony", Dr. Mane Goodall, Mayor Mare, Meadow Song (S03E03), messenger (S03E12), Minuette (S02E25), "Nurse Sweetheart", "Post Haste" (S02E14), Spike (speaking, singing), Truffle Shuffle (S02E23), Twinkleshine (S01E01, second line) *James Wootton: Mule Brazilian Portuguese *Bianca Alencar: Twilight Sparkle (TV), Fluttershy (DVD) *Samira Fernandes: Applejack *Tatiane Keplmair: Pinkie Pie *Silvia Suzy: Rainbow Dash *Priscila Ferreira: Fluttershy *Priscila Franco: Rarity *Francisco Freitas: Spike *Denise Reis: Princess Celestia *Fátima Noya: Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon (season 1 only), Photo Finish *Letícia Quinto: Princess Luna (season 2 - current) *Isabella Guarnieri: Apple Bloom *Luciana Baroli: Sweetie Belle *Leila de Castro: Scootaloo *Wendel Bezerra: Shining Armor, Flam *Marcelo Pissardini: Discord Danish *Nina Christurp: Spike (S01E03) *Silan MariaBudak Rasch: Twilight Sparkle (S01E03) *Trine Glud: Applejack (S01E03) *Annevig Schelde Ebbe: Rainbow Dash (S01E03) *Nicole Salmansen: Rarity (S01E03) *Katrine Iven Strømsted: Fluttershy (S01E03) *Camilla Tellefsen: Pinkie Pie (S01E03) Dutch * Christa Lips: Diamond Tiara * Cynthia de Graff: Spike * Dieter Jansen: Braeburn * Donna Vrijhof: Rarity, Twist * Edna Kalb: Scootaloo, Sapphire Shores * Fred Meijer: Discord * Iris van Kempen: Rainbow Dash * Jannemien Cnossen: Sweetie Belle * Just Meijer: Prince Blueblood * Merel Burmeister: Twilight Sparkle * Veerle Burmeister: Fluttershy * Marjolein Algera: Princess Luna, Pipsqueak, Gilda * Meghna Kumar: Applejack * Melise de Winter: Pinkie Pie * Rolf Koster: Hoity Toity * Thijs van Aken: Snips Finnish *Annituuli Kasurinen: Applejack *Saara Lehtonen: Pinkie Pie *Susa Saukko: Fluttershy *Katja Sirkiä: Rainbow Dash *Henni-Liisa Stam: Twilight Sparkle *Taru Tikkanen: Rarity German *Julia Meynen: Twilight Sparkle *Lydia Morgenstern: Applejack *Rubina Kuaroka: Rarity *Julia Stoepel: Fluttershy *Jennifer Weiß: Pinkie Pie (speaking) *Magdalena Turba: Pinkie Pie (singing) *Giulana Jakobeit: Rainbow Dash *Hannes Maurer: Spike *Silvia Mibachß: Princess Celestia *Anja Rybizka: Apple Bloom *Giovanna Winterfeldt: Sweetie Belle *Luisa Wietzorek: Scootaloo (singing) *Tom Moeseritz: Big McIntosh *Eva-Maria Werth: Granny Smith *Liane Rudolph: Mayor Mare *Heike Schroetter: Nightmare Moon *Dirk Petrick: Snips, Flim *Jull Schulz: Princess Luna (SE01) *Heike Schroeter: Princess Luna (SE02) *Peggy Sander: Gilda *Karlo Hackenerger: Snails *Arianne Borbach: Zecora *Sabine Jaeger: Cheerilee *Jill Böttcher: Diamond Tiara *Anne Helm: Silver Spoon *Michael Pan: Discord Hungarian *Bea Vadasz: Twilight Sparkle *Andrea Kerekes: Rarity (SE01) *Ilona Molnar: Rarity (season 2 onwards), Diamond Tiara, Trixie *Zita Gruber: Rainbow Dash *Zselyke Szabo: Fluttershy *Janka Solecki: Applejack *Tamara Zsigmond: Pinkie Pie *Szabolcs Sesztak: Spike *Gabriella Hamori: Princess Celestia *Kriszta Nemeth: Nightmare Moon *Kitty Kantor: Apple Bloom *Zsofia Manya: Sweetie Belle *Kornel Pusztaszeri: Discord *Kati Szenasi: Queen Chrysalis *Ervin Nagy: Braeburn Italian * Emanuela Pacotto: Twilight Sparkle * Benedetta Ponticelli: Applejack (voice), Fluttershy * Renata Bertolas:Applejack (singing s.1), Rainbow Dash (singing), Scootaloo (singing), Babs Seed * Federica Valenti: Rainbow Dash (voice) * Donatella Fanfani : Pinkie Pie (voice) * Vera Calacoci: Pinkie Pie (singing), Fluttershy (singing 2.7), Sweetie Belle (singing) * Tania De Domenico: Spike, Spitfire (3.7) * Elda Olivieri: Princess Celestia, Nightmare Moon * Giovanna Papandrea: Princess Luna (1.2) * Deborah Morese: Diamond Tiara, Princess Luna, Spitfire (1.16, 1.26) * Lorella De Luca: Apple Bloom, Mrs. Cake * Martina Felli: Scootaloo (voice) * Sabrina Bonfitto: Sweetie Belle (voice) * Marisa della Pasqua: Princess Cadance * Patrizio Prata: Shining Armor * Mario Zucca: Discord * Mario Scarabelli: Big McIntosh, Fluttershy (1.9), Dragon (1.7) a Diamond Dog, Sheriff Silverstar, Cranky Doodle Donkie * Loredana Foresta: Gilda * Marina Thovez: Zecora, Queen Chrysalis * Paolo De Santis: Braeburn, Soarin * Graziella Porta: Trixie, Granny Smith, Sapphire Shores, Mayor, Rarity's mother, Upper Crust, Cherry Jubilee * Gea Riva: Silver Spoon, Derpy, Spitfire (2.22), Daring Do * Serena Clerici: Twist * Diego Sabre: Hoity Toity * Jasmine Laurenti: Cheerilee * Riccardo Peroni: Snips, Sea Serpent (1.2), Gustave le Grand * Luca Bottale: Snails, Mr. Cake * Simone D'Andrea: Flim and Flam * Tony Fuochi: Iron Will, Ahuizotl, dragons (2.19) * Giorgio Bonino: Fancy Pants Japanese *Rikako Aikawa: Photo Finish *Satomi Akesaka: Little Strongheart *Nobutoshi Canna: Spot *Nao Fujita: Sapphire Shores, Zecora *Tesshō Genda: Dragon (S01E07) *Banjō Ginga: Chief Thunderhooves *Megumi Han: Cheerilee *Takako Honda: Nightmare Moon *Mami Horikoshi: Mayor Mare *Katsuhisa Hōki: "Flutterguy" *Kikuko Inoue: Princess Celestia *Mariya Ise: Scootaloo *Kentarō Itō: Rover *Akira Ishida: Snails *Hiroshi Iwasaki: Steven Magnet *Emiri Katō: Fluttershy *Taeko Kawata: Sweetie Belle *Izumi Kitta: Rainbow Dash *Motoko Kumai: Spike *Ryou Kuratomi: "Dumb-Bell", Meadow Song (S01E16) *Shinobu Matsumoto: "Horte Cuisine" (S01E03), Mr. Cake, "Morton Saltworthy", Mule *Suzuko Mimori: Pinkie Pie *Kenta Miyake: Fido *Ikumi Nakagami: "Drizzle" (S01E03), Golden Harvest (S01E06), Nurse Redheart, Rose, Twist *Kazuyuki Okitsu: Braeburn *Ikue Ōtani: Apple Bloom *Mikoi Sasaki: Rarity *Miyuki Sawashiro: Twilight Sparkle *Madoka Shiga: "Black Stone" *Yoshiyuki Shimozuma: Dr. Hooves, Hoops *Hiroshi Shirokuma: Big McIntosh *Masayoshi Sugawara: Noteworthy (S01E21) *Kōji Takeda: "Madden", Score, "Tin Tailor" *Nobuo Tobita: Hoity Toity *Sora Tokui: Applejack *Yumi Uchiyama: Daisy, Daisy Jo (S01E04), Diamond Tiara, Princess Luna, Rainbowshine, Spitfire, Sweetie Drops *Yōji Ueda: Sheriff Silverstar *Akeno Watanabe: Gilda *Kappei Yamaguchi: Snips *Asami Yoshida: Granny Smith, Lily Valley, Mrs. Cake, "Nightingale" (S01E02), Shoeshine, Silver Spoon *Ryōka Yuzuki: Trixie Norwegian *Hanne Dancke Arnesen: Rarity (S01E03) *Sarah Macdonald Berge: Spike (S01E03) *Cecilie Jørstad: Twilight Sparkle (S01E03) *Lena Meieran: Pinkie Pie (S01E03) *Anniken Marie Nielsen: Applejack (S01E03) *Siri Nilsen: Rainbow Dash (S01E03) Polish *Justyna Bojczuk: Sweetie Belle *Agnieszka Fajlhauer: Lightning Dust, Trixie *Anna Gajewska: Zecora *Beata Jankowska-Tzimas: Scootaloo *Dominika Kluźniak: Spike *Julia Kołakowska-Bytner: Pinkie Pie *Magdalena Krylik: Twilight Sparkle *Ilona Kuśmierska: Granny Smith *Monika Kwiatkowska: Rarity *Katarzyna Łaska: Silver Spoon *Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk: Rainbow Dash *Joanna Pach-Żbikowska: Apple Bloom *Monika Pikuła: Applejack *Anna Sztejner: Spitfire (S03E07) *Małgorzata Szymańska: Fluttershy *Monika Wierzbicka: Diamond Tiara *Anna Wodzyńska: Babs Seed *Grzegorz Pawlak: Discord Swedish *Amanda Renberg: Pinkie Pie (S01E03) *Anneli Heed: Cheerilee, Photo Finish, Rainbow Dash (singing), Spike, Spitfire, Sweetie Belle, Sweetie Drops *Emma Lewin: Applejack *Frida Sandén: Rainbow Dash (S01E03) *Lina Hedlund: Twilight Sparkle (S01E03) *Lizette Pålsson: Fluttershy (S01E03) *My Bodell: Rarity (S01E03) Category:Lists Category:Cast and Crew